Did Too!
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: Were Izzy's repetitive use of the word "Did" gets two dorks together. NoCo, NoahXCody. Don't like don't read! Rated T for safety! in-progress!
1. Chapter 1

Music: DON'T KILL ME! –runs and hides behind a random pole-

Noah: There not going to kill you. –rolls eyes-

Music: Then what's that behind you –points-

Noah- Turns to see angry mob- -wide eyed- Oh…RUN!

Cody: Hey what's going on… -Noah grabs hand and runs followed by me while the mob yells and follows-

Music: While Noah, Cody and I run for our lives, why don't you guys read what I did instead of finishing You Think You Know Me!

Cody: When are you going to update that?

Music: I'm surprisingly done with it, just gotta do some final touches! –trips and falls- -mob surrounds and look down at me with evil grins- Mother…

Cody: Should we help him?

Noah: Just keep running and don't look back. READ AND REVIEW!

Scene ends with me screaming in pain in the distance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its sequels, if I did, Cody and Noah would have been together from episode 1 and Cody would not have been mauled by a bear (stupid bear -.-;).

* * *

**Did Too!**

It was a bright sunny day at the Playa de Loser. All around the hotel ex-campers could be seen enjoying their own activities. Eva was sitting on the edge of the pool doing dumb bell curls. Cody could be found working on a tan, which in reality was that start of a really bad sunburn. Izzy for some unknown reason was swimming around with a fish (which suspiciously looked like it came off the grill) on a mini harpoon. Noah could be seen reading a book by the pool side bar. Others were partaking in indoor activities, which is none of our concern. Our concern is Noah a.k.a the know-it-all-book-worm. You see, while it looked like he was reading his book, someone with keen eyes could see that he had been on the same page for over half an hour. Obviously not reading, but then what could he have been doing? That's a simple question; he was watching Cody from the corner of his eye.

You see, Noah had been developing strange feelings for Cody lately. He had had the same feelings when he first saw Cody on their first day of "camp". Not liking them he had pushed them as deep down as he could. He had finally succeeded only to have them come back full force after the whole Awake-a-Thon incident. Again he tried getting them to go down, but sadly for him, they didn't. He wanted these feelings to go away, but knowing that they would not, decided to get as far away from Cody as he could. Sadly being stuck on an Island didn't help much. Being as smart as he was, he had formulated a plan to get away. During the dodge ball challenge, he had acted like a complete and totally asshole. He refused to participate, and made sarcastic remarks every chance he could. His plan had work. Everyone had voted him off, though it did hurt to think Cody had too, effectively eliminating him and setting him free from that accursed island.

He was somewhat surprised to find himself in a five star hotel instead of a plane back to his hometown, but not by much. He really didn't think Chris would send the losers back home, were they could ruin his ratings by talking about the contestants. Who knows what they might say, and yes, that was said with complete sarcasm. The hotel was amazing. Being as there weren't that many losers yet, it was almost always quiet. Save the few times Eva could be heard chasing Ezekiel around the Hotel for apparently saying or doing the wrong thing. Noah could lay down by the pool and read in complete peace. His peace was slightly disturbed when other losers started to come to camp, but he was easily able to ignore them. When Izzy got voted off is when the trouble really started for Noah.

She, spurred by the Awake-a-Thon kiss, had decided that he and Cody were meant to be a couple. Him not liking that idea, or the butterflies it gave him, had obviously denied it. Izzy, not being deterred, almost endlessly nagged him about it, claiming he was in denial. Noah was easily able to ignore her, up until the day Cody came to the Playa. Noah was shocked to find Cody in a wheel chair and full body cast, and even more so when he found out a bear was to blame. Cody was taken up to his room where he was taken care of by staff, leaving Noah to worry. No one had seen Cody for his entire recovery, making Noah's worry grow even more.

One day, Cody had come down to the pool completely healed, albeit a bit pale from lack of sun. Noah was happy Cody was alright, but slightly worried Izzy would bring up her thoughts of them dating to Cody. Luckily, it seemed she had decided not to inform him of her theory, though she still endlessly nagged Noah. Noah still avoided Cody as much as possible, hoping that his strange feelings for the boy would go away, which leads us to where we are now.

Noah had been quietly watching Cody, seeing as he couldn't help himself. Unbeknownst to him, he himself was being watched by the resident red head. She was in the middle of the pool with only her eyes above the water, watching Noah with a smirk. She was going to have fun with this.

"What-cha doing Noah?" asked a voice that startled Noah so much he almost ended up in the pool. Blushing at being caught in the act of watching Cody, he turned around to see who had addressed him. Seeing Izzy did not make him happy.

"Reading, what does it look like" he replied in his usual bored tone, hoping Izzy wouldn't notice his embarrassment.

"Looks like you're trying to drill a hole in the back of Cody's head with your eyes." Izzy replied with a giggle. Noah just gave her a blank look; he was too busy trying to hide his embarrassment to do anything else.

"You fell for him didn't you?" Izzy stated more than asked.

"Did Not" Noah yelled loudly. Causing everyone outside to look at them, but he at the moment didn't notice.

"Did too" Izzy replied with another giggle, this one more devious then the last.

"Did NOT"

"DID"

"NOT"

"Did" Izzy all but sang. At this point everyone who was watching had a look of amusement, except Cody who looked confused. "Just admit you fell for him and I'll leave you alone"

This caught everyone's attention, especially Cody's.

"I will NOT admit it" said Noah while crossing his arms and giving what might have been a pout.

"Come on, denial isn't a river in Egypt"

"Actually it is"

"You know what I mean" said Izzy with a roll of her eyes. "Here, let's ask Cody"

"Let's what?" asked Noah with a bit of panic in his voice, but Izzy did not answer. She was too busy sprinting to were Cody was lying down. Cody had grown bored with their argument and had gone back to 'tanning'.

"Hey Cody" Izzy sang. Cody opened his eyes to see Izzy standing right in front of him. 'Wasn't she just with Noah' Cody though confused. He looked at were Noah was to see him running towards Izzy.

"Izzy don't you dare" Noah threatened as he got close to Izzy. His threat fell on death ears as Izzy turned to him, smirked then looked back at Cody.

"Do you think Noah should admit he's in love with you" Izzy asked with mischief in her eyes.

Cody looked at Izzy like she had two heads, and then looked at Noah to see him glaring at Izzy with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Is this true Noah?" asked Cody hesitantly.

"Oh he's SO in love with you, he just doesn't want to admit it" Said Izzy before Noah had a chance to answer.

"Well if that's the case, how would you like to go to my room to play some video games later?" asked Cody with a blush that covered half his face. Noah looked at him with wide eyes, not answering. Seeing this, Izzy took charge.

"He'd love to, He'll be there at six" said Izzy with a grin. Noah turned his wide eyed expression from Cody to Izzy.

"Cool, see ya then" said Cody with a grin, a blush still adorning his face. He got up and made his way to the hotel. Noah just watched him leave, a blush covering his face.

"He's gunna have to put some lotion on later, that looks like a bad sun burn" stated Izzy with a thoughtful look. "Maybe you can help him with that later" She said with a perverted smile looking at Noah.

"What did you just do?" asked Noah with a glare.

"I believe I just got you a date with Cody" said Izzy with a grin.

Noah's glare slowly morphed into a shy smile.

"Thanks" Noah mumbled.

"Any time, just be sure to fill me in on the details later" Izzy said with a serious look, and then walked off.

Noah slowly made his way back to the pool side bar and took a seat. He picked up his forgotten book and, for the first time since Cody came to the Playa, read.

* * *

Music: -up a tree hiding- Well tell me what you think. If you want, I might make a second chapter telling what happens on their "date".

Angry Mob Member: There he is, get him!

Music: -jumps out of tree and runs for life- Why me!


	2. AN!

Music: Hi everyone! -sound of crickets- -sweat drop-

Cody: -looks around- I don't see anyone...

Music: That's the point! I only gots 4 reviews -pout-

Noah: -reading book- How pathetic

Music: Tell me about it! I thought this story would be a lot more popular. -sigh-

Noah: Guess not...

Music: And I wanted to make a second chapter. Oh well...guess there's no second chapter...

Cody: What about the few people who did review?

Music: Hmmm...your right. How about this. If I get at least 3 more reviews, I'll make a second chapter. Hows that sound?

Noah: A waste of time if you ask me...

Music: -Smacks Noah upside the head- Well I wasn't asking you now was I! So, if you guess want a second chapter, there only one thing for you to do...

Cody: READ AND REVIEW! -gap toothed smile-

Music: Fear the cuteness of the gap toothed smile!


	3. Chapter 2

Music: That's right everybody, I MADE A SECOND CHAPTER!

Noah: You're kidding right?

Music:-smacks Noah- No I'm not! I got so many reviews asking for a continuation that I just had to make another chapter.

Cody: You got that right, like five minutes after you posted that A.N. your inbox was FILLED with reviews.

Music: They just kept coming. –in fetal position rocking back and forth in a corner-

Cody: -turns to Noah- Is it possible to be traumatized by reviews?

Noah: Not sure….-pokes Music with stick-

Cody: While we try fixing Music, why don't you guys read the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. I if I did, this story wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

Did Too!

Chapter 2

'I can't believe I'm doing this' thought Noah as he made his way to Cody's room. He couldn't believe he was going through with this idiotic charade. 'I should turn around right now' and that's exactly what he did. Well, that's what he wanted to do, but instead ran into someone. Someone taller than him and wearing green. He looked up to see Izzy (big surprise there) looking down at him with a grin.

"Were you going?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, preferably somewhere not on this floor." replied Noah as he made his way past Izzy, surprised when she let him go so easily. He lifted his hand to press the call button on the elevator when he suddenly felt pain in the back of his head. His hand went from pushing the button to the back of his head.

"What the hell!" he looked down and saw a boot.

"Boot to the head!" Screamed Izzy before she threw another boot that seemingly came from nowhere. Since Noah didn't have very good reflexes, he got hit with this one too.

"OW…the hell Izzy" screamed Noah while he nursed his now boot imprinted face.

"You're not going any were" said Izzy with an evil glare.

"But…"

"No butts!" Izzy said while grabbing Noah's wrist and dragging him back down the hallway. "You are not backing out of this, not till I get many pictures of yaoi!"

"What?" asked Noah, wide eyed.

"Nothing!"

"Whatever" said Noah with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh look, we're here" said Izzy with grin holding Noah's hand tighter so he couldn't run away.

"What, no!" Noah tried making a break for it, but couldn't free his wrist from Izzy's iron grip. Izzy knocked on the door using her free hand and waited for an answer, Noah trying to break free the entire time. Before Noah could succeed, the door opened showing a smiling Cody.

"Hey Noah" said Cody, his smile seemingly growing as the words left his mouth. Noah, who had stopped struggling when he heard the door open, looked at Cody with a blush. He noticed a lack of pressure on his wrist letting him know that Izzy had most likely disappeared right before the door opened.

"Hey Cody" Noah said while making his way inside the room without Cody's permission. Cody didn't seem to mind.

Noah found it awkward in the room, what with him having no idea what was going to happen.

"Dude, relax" said Cody with an amused smile. "I know you don't like me."

"What" asked Noah in confusion.

"I know how Izzy can be dude. I learned to just give her what she wants, then she'll leave you alone."

'So Izzy HAS been bugging him' thought Noah with amusement, though he was a little disappointed that this wasn't a real date. (Don't kill me!)

"So what game do you want to play" asked Cody with the cutest of gap toothed smiles (sorry, couldn't help myself. XP)

"Whatever you want to play" replied Noah nonchalant. Cody bent down by the TV to pick one of the many games the Playa supplied him with. In doing so, he accidently stretched his sunburned back a bit too much, causing him to wince in pain. Noah who had been watching him the whole time noticed.

"Hey Cody, you alright" asked Noah with a tone of slight concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of sunburn is all" Cody replied as he stood back up, a game case in hand.

"Did you put anything on it?"

"Nah, I can't reach" replied Cody as he put the game in the gaming system. (I am not naming any games or gaming systems!)

The next sentence to come out of Noah's mouth surprised them both.

"Well if you have some lotion, I could put some for you" Noah realizing what he said blushed beat red, but easily hid it by looking away from Cody. He cursed Izzy for putting that idea in his head.

Cody being slightly surprised but not put off by the idea in the slightest happily agreed. Following Noah's orders, he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt. Noah went to the bathroom to grab the lotion after finding out from Cody were it was. Noah sat down behind Cody and squirted some lotion on his hands. Not giving himself any time to reconsider he quickly put his hands on Cody's upper back and started to rub the lotion in. Cody flinched at first at the coldness of the lotion, but soon began to enjoy the attention Noah was giving to his back. Cody felt a moan build up and tried his best to keep it down, but failed miserable. When Noah heard Cody's moan he stopped in embarrassment but gathered his composure and continued. Cody feeling Noah stop blush thinking Noah was angry at him, but let a small smile form when he felt Noah continue. Noah, finished with Cody's back, got up to go wash his hands.

"Thanks dude" said Cody with a big smile. Noah seeing his smile blushed.

"No problem, now let's play that game" said Noah as he sat down next to Cody and picked up a Controller. Cody eagerly picked up his and started up the game, completely oblivious to Noah's embarrassment.

_Time Skip_

After a couple of hours of playing video games, Noah decided it was time for him to leave.

"Hey Cody it's getting kind of late, I think I should go now" said Noah as he stood up to leave.

"Yeah I guess you're right, let me walk you out" said Cody as he too got up. They both walked to the door were they stood and faced each other.

"I had fun" said Noah with a small smile.

"Yeah me too" replied Cody with an adorable gap toothed smile. (I can't help myself!)

Noah was about to turn and leave when he felt something push him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. Sadly for him, Cody was in front of him. Noah ended up lying on top of Cody, their faces connected at the lips. To make matters worse, Cody had not put his shirt back on from earlier. They stared at each other wide eyed, both of them to frozen from shock to do anything. There shock was broken when they both heard an epic fangirl squeal followed by a flash. Noah was the first to move; he jumped up off of Cody and turned to where he heard the squeal. In front of him was Izzy with a camera, a slight trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Izzy!" screamed Noah as he lunged for the camera. Izzy, anticipating this, moved the camera form his reach and ran down the hallway. Noah followed, screaming for Izzy to give him the camera. Cody still lay on the floor, his mouth slightly open and a blush adorning his cheeks. He slowly got up and made his way into his room, closing the door on his way in. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach to the best of his ability. He had some thinking to do.

Music: That's right! This story isn't over yet!

Noah: WHAT!

Music: Yup, I asked some of my reviewers and they thought it would be a good idea to make this a multichapter fic.

Cody: Yay!

Music: Since it worked out so well last time, I will only make another chapter if I get at least 4 reviews. That's right, 4!

Cody: So READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
